Babysitting Lexi
by SSFan0402
Summary: Here's another Sesame Street story I wrote back in late 2013. Hope you like it. All characters belong to Sesame Workshop Lexi and her mother belong to me.


It was a rainy day on Sesame Street. Lexi was in the Furry Arms Hotel drawing in her bedroom while her mother was getting ready to go to Hooper's Store to get some food.

"Well Lexi," said her mother, "I'm going out now."

"Where are you going, mother?" asked Lexi.

"I'm going to Hooper's Store to get some food to feed us," said her mother. "But don't worry, I won't be gone long. In fact, you're going to have a nice time with your babysitter."

"Who's my babysitter?" asked Lexi.

"Your friend, Sherlock Hemlock," said her mother. "And he said he'll bring his dog, Watson so you can play with him."

"Okay mother," said Lexi, with a smile. "I'm sure I'll be happy with him."

"Good girl," said her mother, giving Lexi a pat on the head.

"Don't touch me!" said Lexi.

"Sorry," said her mother. "Anyways, bye Lexi. I'll be back in a few hours."

Lexi's mother left the hotel as Sherlock Hemlock and his dog, Watson came into the room.

"Hi Lexi," said Sherlock. "I'm here to take care of you today."

"Why do I have to be watched?" asked Lexi. "I'm not little."

"Yes you are," said Sherlock. "You're ten years old. That means you're still a kid. And I'm not letting you cause any trouble today."

"What's the worse I can do?" asked Lexi.

"Have a meltdown when something doesn't go right," said Sherlock.

"If only I wasn't autistic," said Lexi, with a frown.

"It's alright, Lexi," said Sherlock, feeling bad for her. "It's not your fault you act the way you act. I totally understand you."

"You do?" said Lexi.

"Yes I do," said Sherlock. "I know a lot about autism and other disabilites."

"Woof, woof!" said Watson.

"Anyways," said Sherlock, "what would you like to do right now?"

"Will you have a tea party with me?" asked Lexi, sitting down on a chair with her stuffed toys. "I'm expecting you."

"Yes please," said Sherlock, looking around for a seat. "But where's my seat?"

"I'll give you one," said Lexi, pushing her stuffed rabbit off the seat next to her. "Move Mr. Rabbit! The world's greatest detective wants this chair!"

Sherlock laughed and sat down next to Lexi.

"Sherlock?" said Lexi, showing him her teddy bear. "This is Teddy."

Then she said to her teddy bear, "Teddy? This is Mr. Sherlock Hemlock. He's the world's greatest detective."

"Hello Teddy," said Sherlock. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Sherlock," said Lexi, speaking in her teddy bear voice.

Watson started to howl.

"What is it, Watson?" asked Sherlock.

He thought for a second and said to his sidekick, "Oh, you want your bone, don't you?"

Watson nodded his head.

"Here you go, Watson," said Sherlock, giving Watson a big, juicy chicken flavored bone. "Bon appetit."

"What does that mean, Sherlock?" asked Lexi.

"It means "Enjoy your food" in French," said Sherlock.

"Oh," said Lexi, picking up her teapot. "Some tea?"

"Why yes please," said Sherlock, picking up his teacup.

Lexi pretended to pour some tea into the teacup as her and Sherlock pretended to drink it.

After the tea party, Lexi said to Sherlock, "Sherlock?"

"Yes Lexi?" said Sherlock.

"I want to make cookies!" said Lexi, running into the kitchen. "I want to make cookies!"

"Okay Lexi," said Sherlock. "Want me to help you?"

"No," said Lexi. "I can do it all by myself."

"But make sure you call me so I can preheat the oven," said Sherlock. "You must have an adult make the oven hot for you whenever you're baking."

"Okay Sherlock," said Lexi, getting out the recipe and ingredients.

But when she got out the flour, she accidentally poured some of the flour on herself.

"Uhhh...Sherlock?" said Lexi, walking over to him.

"Oh Lexi," said Sherlock, with a chuckle. "You silly thing. Here, let me clean you up."

Sherlock picked her up, set her down on the counter, and washed her with soap and a wash cloth.

After that, since Sherlock didn't want any chaos happening in the kitchen, he made the chocolate chip cookies instead. And after the cookies were done, they let them out to cool. After they were cooled off, Sherlock and Lexi picked up a cookie for each of them and took a bite out of them.

"Mmm," said Lexi, licking her lips. "These cookies are good."

"They sure are," said Sherlock, chewing on the cookie.

"Woof!" said Watson, smelling Sherlock's cookie.

"No Watson," said Sherlock, pulling the cookie away from his dog. "Cookies aren't for dogs."

He gave Watson a dog biscuit and said to him, "Have a biscuit instead."

Watson ate the dog treat and licked his lips as her barked.

"Lexi?" said Sherlock. "Do you mind if I take a little nap on the couch?"

"I don't mind," said Lexi. "You must be tired after playing with me."

"Don't you leave the hotel while I sleep, okay?" said Sherlock. "I don't want you wandering off by yourself without telling me where you're going, you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Lexi.

Sherlock laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Now I can go outside since he's asleep," said Lexi. "I'm bored of being indoors."

So Lexi tip toed out of the hotel and went outside when she ran into Elmo.

"Hi Lexi," said Elmo.

"Hello Elmo," said Lexi, giving Elmo a hug.

"Elmo's so happy to see you," said Elmo. "Want to visit Ernie and Bert in their apartment?"

"Sure," said Lexi. "I haven't seen them in a while. Let's go."

When they got to the apartment that was close to the Furry Arms Hotel, Elmo and Lexi went inside and knocked on Bert and Ernie's door. The door opened and out came Bert.

"Hello kids," said Bert. "It's nice to see you. Come on in."

"Hi Bert," said Lexi, as her and Elmo walked inside. "Where's Ernie?"

"He's just taking to his rubber ducky like always," said Bert.

"Oh hey guys," said Ernie, walking to the three. "What's going on?"

"Lexi and Elmo are here to hang out with us," said Bert.

"Hello you two," said Ernie.

"Hello Ernie," said Elmo.

"What would you guys like to do since you're our guests?" asked Bert.

"Oh, oh, oh!" said Lexi. "I want to see your paper clip collection!"

"Great idea, Lexi!" said Bert. "You'll love it! Come on! I'll show you!"

Back at the Furry Arms Hotel, Sherlock was still sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Just then, Watson started to notice that Lexi was gone. So he ran to Sherlock, tugged on his detective clothes, and started to bark.

"What's wrong, Watson?" asked Sherlock. "Is something the matter?"

Sherlock started to notice that Lexi wasn't in the room or to be heard.

"Lexi's gone!" gasped Sherlock. "Where did she go?"

Watson went to the door and pointed his paw to it.

"She went outside?!" said Sherlock. "I clearly told her not to leave the building!"

He paused, took out his magnifying glass, and said, "This means we have to go find her and bring her back here."

Sherlock and Watson went outside and started their search for Lexi. And the first place they looked was inside the store called "Finders Keepers", where they saw Big Bird at the desk.

"Hello Big Bird," said Sherlock. "Have you seen Lexi?"

"No, I haven't," said Big Bird. "Why? What happened to her?"

"She somehow disappeared after I fell asleep," said Sherlock.

"Well, you should've been watching her," said Big Bird.

"I know," said Sherlock, with a frown. "I'm a terrible babysitter. How am I going to tell her mother this? This is all my fault."

"You don't need to," said Big Bird, patting his shoulder. "Just try to find Lexi as quickly as you can before her mother goes back to the Furry Arms."

"Okay," said Sherlock. "Thanks Big Bird. I'll continue to look for her."

"Carry on," said Big Bird. "And make sure she's safe when you find her."

Back at Ernie and Bert's apartment room, Lexi, Elmo, Bert, and Ernie were playing the rhyming game when Sherlock and Watson knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," said Bert, walking to the door and opening it.

"Hello Bert," said Sherlock. "Have you seen Lexi?"

"Yes I have," said Bert, pointing to Lexi, who was laughing along with the game. "She's over there playing a game with Elmo and Ernie. She and Elmo came over to have some fun with Ernie and I for a little while."

Sherlock walked over to Lexi, looked straight at her, folded his arms, made a mad face, and tapped his foot. Watson made a mad face as well.

"Huh?" said Lexi, turning around as she saw Sherlock. "Uhhhhhh ohhhhh."

"Uh oh is right," said Sherlock, in a serious voice. "Lexi, where were you?! You made me worry!"

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," said Lexi, getting tears in her eyes.

"You're going back to the Furry Arms until your mother gets home," said Sherlock, grabbing Lexi's hand.

"No!" said Lexi. "No! No! No!"

When they got back to the Furry Arms Hotel, Sherlock placed Lexi on her bed as he said to her, "Now Lexi. You stay in your bedroom and think about what you did. Your mother will be home any minute."

Lexi nodded her head.

Sherlock closed the door as Lexi laid down on her bed and began to cry.

A few minutes later, Lexi's mother came back with a bag of food.

"Hello Mr. Hemlock," said Lexi's mother. "How was Lexi?"

"She was fine," said Sherlock. "She was a good girl."

"That's good," said Lexi's mother, then saying to her daughter, "Lexi! I'm home!"

"Mother!" said Lexi, running to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Hi Lexi," said her mother, with a smile. "What did you do with Mr. Hemlock while I was gone?"

"We had a tea party and made some cookies," said Lexi.

"Really?" said her mother. "What fun that must of been."

"It was very fun," said Lexi, with a smile.

"Thanks for babysitting my daughter, Mr. Hemlock," her mother said to Sherlock. "You did a great job keeping her out of trouble. Did she have any meltdowns?"

"Nope, no meltdowns," said Sherlock.

"Oh good," said Lexi's mother.

"Well, I must be going now," said Sherlock. "Come Watson! We're going home!"

"No Sherlock!" said Lexi, hugging Sherlock. "I want you to stay! I had a good time with you!"

"Don't worry, Lexi," said Sherlock, giving her a hug. "You can come see me and Watson anytime of the day. I'm always around except when I have a mystery to solve."

"Okay," said Lexi. "Goodbye Sherlock."

"Bye Lexi," said Sherlock, waving to her.

Sherlock and Watson left the hotel and walked back to their apartment.

THE END


End file.
